Schools
During the «Character Creation» menu when a player first logs in, they will have the option of choosing a «'School'» to study from. This school will not only determine their abilities, skills, stats, and choice in equipment, it will also effect their way of life and physiological mindset (for example, Brawlers will usually charge head into battle and actively seek a challenge while Rangers are more crafty and use their stealth to gain the upper hand). The game specifically created these four classes to balance each other and had created the most efficient roles for a party to play as. There are two heavy DPS classes (Brawler and Warrior ) and two support classes (Ranger and Magician ) that create a balanced team when facing any adversary. For example, while a Warrior acts as the tank and draws in enemies, the Brawler will efficiently cut those enemies down along with the Ranger while the Magician supports from the back and also heals the party. The Brawler Take to the front lines and bash your way through any obstacle! The life of a Brawler consists of an up close and personal style of play that doesn’t give their enemies time to rest as they unleash their relentless attack. They specialize in using different ways of martial arts and are one of the highest damaging classes in the game. A Brawler uses a new mana bar called “Spirit Energy” that represents their Chi. They do not possess a starting weapon, preferring to use their hands and feet. '' All Equipment, Skills, and Stats *'Equipment: ' **'Light Armor ' **'Heavy Armor ' **'Cloth Armor ' **'Plate Armor ' *'Weapons: ' **'Bare Fists ' *'Skills: ' **'Force Buster ' **'Aerial Flash ' **'Jet Boost ' **'Accelerate Skill - Zecrow ' *'Stats: ' **'HP: Moderate ' **'STR: High ' **'DEF: Moderate ' **'AGI: High ' **'MgA: Low ' **'MgD: Low ' The Ranger ''Enjoy hunting your enemies from a safe distance and watching as they try and fail to guard themselves from your assault! The life of a Ranger entails a safer type of play style where you avoid being in the front and do your best work from a range. However, just because they’re not right in the action doesn’t mean they’re afraid, Rangers fear nothing and if need be they’ll charge straight in and surprise their foes. They specialize in using different ranged melee types of weapons such as Crossbows, Guns, and even Cybernetic Drones. Their starting weapons are Bows. All Equipment, Skills, and Stats *'Equipment: ' **'LIght Armor ' **'Heavy Armor ' **'Cloth Armor ' *'Weapons: ' **'Longbows ' *'Skills: ' **'Strike Shot' **'Bolt Arrow ' **'Hawk Eye Skill - Ringo ' *'Stats: ' **'HP: Moderate' **'STR: High ' **'DEF: Low' **'AGI: High' **'MgA: Moderate ' **'MgD: Low ' The Warrior Noble and proud, a Warrior knows what true honor means and they take pride in their mastery of the sword. Like the Brawler class, Warriors experience firsthand combat and are usually the first ones to rush the enemy in battle. They specialize in using different types of close melee type weapons but can also branch off and add in an outside source, such as the Guardian who combines both swordsmanship and magic. Their starting weapon is a basic sword. All Equipment, Skills, and Stats *'Equipment: ' **'LIght Armor ' **'Heavy Armor ' **'Cloth Armor ' **'Plate Armor ' *'Weapons: ' **'Swords ' *'Skills: ' **'Crescent Strike ' **'Sword Swirl ' **'Wolf's Cry Skill - Ryuuji ' *'Stats: ' **'HP: Low ' **'STR: Moderate' **'DEF: High' **'AGI: High ' **'MgA: Low ' **'MgD: Moderate ' The Magician Practitioners of the lost art of magic and sorcery, Magicians are shrouded in mystery and offer a diverse style of play. Like the Rangers, it’s rare to find a Magician at the centre of the battle and they prefer to carry out their attacks from the back of a group. They specialize in using an uncountable amount of spells and incantations and aim to master them all. Their starting weapons are staffs. '' All Equipment, Skills, and Stats *'Equipment: ' **'LIght Armor ' **'Cloth Armor ' *'Weapons: ' **'Magic Staff ' *'Skills: ' **'Fireball ' **'Magical Lancing ' **'Aquatic Cannon ' **'Restoration ' **'Mystical Drain Skill -Maki ' *'Stats: ' **'HP: Moderate ' **'STR: Low''' **'DEF: Low' **'AGI: Moderate ' **'MgA: High' **'MgD: High' Category:Continent Online Category:Schools